


Pinepple-thing Upside-down Cake

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baking, Cake, Comment Fic, Gen, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it looks like pineapple, and tastes like pineapple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinepple-thing Upside-down Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> Written as a comment fic for [esteefee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee), after she gave Biro her own tag and asked for pineapple-thing upside-down cake cake ^_^ Which related to me mentioning it's my personal headcanon that Dr. Biro bakes, and extremely well. Don't ask me where that comes from, 'cause I have no idea :)
> 
> Unbeta'd, written in the morning after just one cup of coffee, all mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/11721.html) and [on DW](http://selenic76.dreamwidth.org/1062.html), original comment [here](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/131924.html?thread=2381140#t2381140).

 

Pineapple-thing Upside-down Cake

 

“Where in Pegasus did you manage to find a cake?” Rodney asked Dr. Biro, eyeing the aforementioned thing suspiciously. He’d never been a huge fan of the pineapple upside-down cake, but Rodney had to admit, it looked delicious; the surface glistening over the fruity layer covering the succulent looking base.

“Baked it myself!” Biro exclaimed cheerily. “And I made sure there’s no citrus in it whatsoever.”

That was enough to help Rodney put aside his doubts and let his sweet tooth guide his hand as he took one pre-cut slice and took a bite. His mouth exploded with flavours, a veritable symphony of them, all in perfect harmony.

“I had to use a lot of local ingredients, but it’s amazing what you can do with them once you set your mind to it. Like these certain kinds of nuts that can be ground to make flour but the taste is a little bitter, so I used a little more of that syrup that Teyla graciously supplied me with.” Biro explained, but Rodney heard hardly any of it. “Oh, and the spices around here are in many ways remarkably similar to ours, so it’s relatively easy to learn how to use them. I know the basic recipe doesn’t really call for them, but I love to add little personal touches to my baking.”

“This is...” Rodney mumbled, mouth full as he stuffed in more of the divine delicacy, and found he didn’t have words to express his feelings.

“My mom always said I had a talent for baking,” Biro said, smiling widely. “She never quite understood why I chose to become a doctor instead of a pâtissière, or even a chef...”

Biro’s current line of work wasn’t something Rodney wanted to dwell on while eating the last crumbles of the heavenly treat. So he didn’t. “Was that—“ he asked, licking his fingers clean. “—real pineapple?”

“Sadly no,” Biro replied, a small frown briefly appearing on her face, before her smile returned. “But it looked very much like one, after I learned how to slice the trunk of the plant properly. Had to borrow a bone saw from the infirmary, and then boil the slices for quite some time for them to soften, but then they were really quite suitable pineapple replacements.”

Rodney froze in terror. It wasn't because of the innovative use of the equipment, Rodney knew very well how thoroughly sanitary everything in the infirmary was, having spent many an hour investigating the subject. Somehow the thought of eating an alien plant disguised as pineapple seemed far worse, considering his allergies. Rodney was certain he could already feel his throat constricting.

“I’m happy that you enjoyed the cake,” the cheery woman said, obviously oblivious to Rodney’s plight. “But I have to go now, I promised to take this to the botany lab, as a thank you for all the tests they ran on the plant to make sure it would be suitable for human consumption.”

Rodney let out the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding.

“They _loved_ my last batch of cookies,” Biro noted with professional pride that even Rodney could relate to. As she started to walk along the corridor, Rodney found his feet following her of their own accord.

“Could I, perhaps...” he pleaded, trying not to sound too desperate. “Have another piece?”

 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
